1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bow presses for maintenance of archery bows, and more particularly, to a bow press for maintenance of bows that includes fingers that adapt to ends of split bow limb.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bow presses are used in maintenance of archery bows, and in particular, are necessary for the maintenance of compound bows, where the force required to compress the bow in order to remove the bow string(s) and perform other operations can require hundreds of pounds of force.
The above-incorporated U.S. patent application discloses and claims a compound bow press that contracts a bow by applying a force only from the ends of the bow limbs. Some bows, and compound bows in particular, have split limb ends and various features located at the limb ends that can interfere with the press at the point of force application or make it difficult to uniformly apply a force to the split limb ends of the bow such that the bow does not twist in the press or is damaged due to concentration of force at one point. The limb end features are not uniform as among the bows, and include idler wheels, cams and structural differences that vary from model to model and among bows from different manufacturers.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a maintenance bow press, and in particular a press for compound bows, that is adaptable to various bow designs and can apply force to split limb ends of a bow without twisting or applying unduly concentrated forces that may damage the bow.